


Live Through This

by Dear_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan also realizes how shitty he was don't worry I won't forget that but, Except Zoe shes like..20, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sure how long this fic'll be but I'll add taggs as it goes, Jared gets told on how shitty he acted in the past years, Jared realizes how shitty he was and tries to make up for it, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Post...DEH in general??, They're all 21?, You'll see it'll be good, book store, its mainly Jared focused for the most part, post connor project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Dear_Jared_Hansen
Summary: Four years.Thats how long it took Jared Kleinman to realize how empty he was. Not the type of empty like a ‘I’m hungry and need food’ empty, but the type of empty that told you as a person who lost a close friend and couldn’t fill the void, you needed to get that friend back. That was the type of empty Jared felt.





	Live Through This

Four years.  
Thats how long it took Jared Kleinman to realize how empty he was. Not the type of empty like a _‘I’m hungry and need food’_ empty, but the type of empty that told you as a person who lost a close friend and couldn’t fill the void, you needed to get that friend back. That was the type of empty Jared felt.  
  
Evan Hansen had left a scar on Jared’s life.  
A hole in his heart, a burn on his skin.  
  
All those fancy metaphors. Jared hated it. He hated that no matter what he did he couldn’t escape this boy he thought he was friends with all those years ago. Every now and again there was some email about the Connor project or a student with the name Evan or even just a shirt he’d see in a store that reminded him of the lanky, anxiety ridden teen.  
  
Of course Evan wouldn’t be a teen now. They were both twenty one, adults with their own lives to live by and no need for each other anylonger after the entire fiasco with Connor. At least Jared wanted to tell himself that but he seriously longed for the other and needed to get in contact with him again. Evan had long since changed his phone number but he wanted to find him.  
  
He wanted his friend back.  
Not his _family friend_  
His _friend_ friend.  
  
**_*b i n g*_ **  
  
His phone’s alert broke him from his thoughts. Jared groaned, turning over in his bed and shuffling to grab his phone in attempts to read the message sent to him.  
_  
**Let me Sam-ash:** Jar! Jared! I found a cute guy 4 u _  
  
_**The Meme King:** You said that last time _  
  
_**The Meme King:** He was an ass _  
  
_**Let me Sam-ash:** But I s w e a r to you this ones cute _  
  
_**Let me Sam-ash:** Hes super awkward and adorable _  
  
_**Let me Sam-ash** : And very soft. _  
  
_**The Meme King:** Need I remind you its 4 in the morning? _  
  
**Let me Sam-ash:** Meet us tomorrow at the bookstore! You know the one.  
  
Jared huffed, looked like there was no way he was going to get out of this one. He tossed his phone to the other side of the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly and turning over to get at least maybe a hour or two of sleep before having to meet up with Sam and the mystery man. As much as Jared loved Sam and how she really did try to help him through tough times, finding guys for him didn’t ever work out in the end.  
  
Either the guy Sam found was too much of a dick or he was just not Jared’s type at all and then had nothing in common. After he met Sam when unpacking his stuff into his dorm room, she’d suggested they get together and chat more often. Those chats as days passed turned into one or the other just ranting about life while working on some sort of homework they forgot to do and were trying to get done the day before it was due. Sam was there for him, Jared enjoyed it.  
  
Sam, however, did not fill the the empty space Evan left behind.  
Jared wished she did. But no matter how hard he wished for it, it never worked.  
  
He took another deep breath, slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
Perhaps the boy Sam has for him to meet tomorrow will be different from the others.  
Maybe he would even let him forget Evan.  
  
Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Title Name: Stars - Your Ex Lover is Dead  
> The song itself is what spawned the idea of the story actually. Though its going differently compared to the song.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this fic will be  
> It depends on how far I want to take it.  
> It may be at least 5 or 10 Chapters.
> 
> Any Grammar Errors will be fixed as I catch them.  
> Thank you for your time.
> 
> Sincerely, A person who thinks there isn't enough Kleinsen in this fucking website.


End file.
